Really I didn't know
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: Baekhyun dan Jongin pasangan baru yang romantis, entah kenapa mereka berpisah , Baekhyun setia menunggu Jongin . Chanyeol dengan tulus menjaga Baekhyun. akankah pasangan CHANBAEK DAN KAISOO bersama. CHANBAEK DAN KAISOO SHIPPER. hunhan. y shipper juga boleh baca kok .


One shoot

**Really I didn't know**

Main cast :Baekhyun (gs)

Chanyeol

Jongsoo

Jongin

Kyungsoo(gs)

Gendre. : sad , angst

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : Chanbaek and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: Baekhyun dan Jongin pasangan baru yang romantis, entah kenapa mereka berpisah , Baekhyun setia menunggu Jongin . Chanyeol dengan tulus menjaga Baekhyun.

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..mian kalo ada yang kepotong - potong kata - katanya

Chanbaek shiper and kaisoo dan Kaibaek shiper

No plagiat. No bashing ne... Gs for uke..

* * *

Di high school XO daerah Apgujeong ,

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun.." namja yang berperawakan tinggi, agak tan dan humoris datang menemui orang yang dia cintai. Berlari ketika Baekhyun berada di koridor sekolahnya sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

"Ne ada apa sunbae" jawab Baekhyun yeoja cantik ini.

"Baekhyun... Nanti jam tiga sore di taman dekat rumahmu bisakah kau.. Kau.. Bertemu yang ingin ku bicarakan.." Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun terdiam dengan perkataan Jongin, jujur baru kali ini Baekhyun di ajak keluar dengan teman prianya , selain Chanyeol.

"dan ah iya... Ini... ini makan siang untukmu.. Tadi aku lewat penjual kotak makan tiba - tiba saja aku kepikiran denganmu." Kata Jongin sambil memberikan kotak makan itu ke Baekhyun

"Buatku mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.. Pemuda raksasa yang selalu berada di samping Baekhyun semenjak kecil. Semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol itu sahabat lengketnya Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun..

"Yak Chanyeol, hari ini kau pergi sendiri, aku ada keperluan khusus dengan Baekhyun.. Ku mohon"bentak Jongin sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol

"Arra arra" jawab Chanyeol

"Gomawo, bye Baekhyun" ucap Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

" Nde sunbae.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya mereka masing - masing..tangan mereka saling bertautan seakan - akan Baekhyun tidak boleh jauh - jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka, kau membatalkan janji kita Baek" pundung Chanyeol .

"Lho Chanyeol bukannya kamu yang membatalkan kita jalan, aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa. Kau ini bagaimana Chanyeolie..besok saja gimana? waktukku akan selalu ada untuk sahabat terbaikku." ucap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya

"Hmmm... Baiklah... Sudah masuk saja sana. Jangan lupa makan Baek" kata Chanyeol

"Siap kapten" jawab Baekhyun

Beberapa jam kemudian Chanyeol langsung mengintip ke rumah Baekhyun yang ada di seberang rumahnya .. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Jongin di depan rumah. Jongin langsung memencet bel rumah Baekhyun..

"Anyeong Baek.. Hmm... Kau sudah siap? "tanya Jongin malu - malu

"Ne sunbae" jawab Baekhyun

"Cha... Pakai penutup mata ini" ucap Jongin sambil menutup mata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang dia punya.

Jongin langsung menuntun Baekhyun dengan hati - hati ke taman dekat rumah Baekhyun. Setelah sampai di taman dekat rumah Baekhyun... Jongin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menembak Baekhyun..

Jongin membuka mata Baekhyun.. Baekhyun terpaku di depan matanya ada hamparan bunga yang bertuliskan "I love you" dengan foto - foto candid Jongin..

"Oppaaa... " Lirih Baekhyun dia speechless dengan keindahan bunga di depan matanya dan bersemu merah

"Baek... Maukah kau jadi pelabuhan terakhirku ?aku mencintaimu Baek.. "tanya Jongin sambil menekukan kakinya seperti pangeran yang melamar putri - putri di negeri dongeng

"Nde, oppa.. Aku mau" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin..

Dikejauhan ada seorang namja yang menangis melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin berpelukan..

_Bahagialah kau Baek... Maaf aku mencintaimu _

O-o

Keesokannya Jongin sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun.. Dia menjemput pujaan hati nya pagi - pagi sekali agar bisa lama bersama Baekhyun.

"Anyeong Baekie"

"Anyeong oppa, kajja kita ke sekolah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum..

" Kau tidak pernah menguncir rambutmu jagiya?" tanya Jongin

"Ani.. Aku tidak bisa oppa"

"Chaaa.. aku Kim Jongin ini si hairstylis Kim Jong ah, aku suka menguncir rambut kakakku sediri jagi.. dia memaksaku jadinya aku bisa menguncir rambut walaupun hanya ikat ekor kuda. Sini aku kuncirkan"

"Ne"

"Chup sudah selesai" ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun terpaku Jongin mengecup pipi nya... Dan mereka keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.. Dan di luar Chanyeol sudah ingin menjemput Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... Hari ini aku bersama dengan Jongin oppa - besok kita bersama lagi" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Anyeong Chanyeol.. Aku duluan yah" ucap Jongin

" Selama ini aku tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian. Sekarang dia mempunyaimu Kai , jaga Baekhyun .aku percaya denganmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum semua giginya..

"Pasti. Gomawo" jawab Jongin sambil berlalu dan menggengam tangan Baekhyun..

Sesampainya di sekolah Jongin langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kelasnya

"Baek... Nanti ku tunggu di atap sekolah yah...sepulang sekolah jangan sampai telat" kata Jongin sambil berlalu

Setiap hari Baekhyun dan Jongin pun semakin mesra , di sekolahpun mereka suka di sebut pasangan serasi.. Semenjak itulah Chanyeol hanya menjadi bayangan Baekhyun.. ketika Baekhyun sendirian dan jika di butuhkan , Chanyeol selalu ada... Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semuanya .. Cukup bertemu dengan Baekhyun saja setiap hari hatinya dia merasa senang..

"Baek kau sudah datang? Hemm... Tutup matamu" ucap Jongin sambil menyiapkan bunga dan boneka yang baru di belinya

"Hwaaaaaa Jonginie ini indah sekali dan boneka strawberrynya sangat mengemaskan"

"Ini hadiah universary kita"ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun memeluk Jongin karena dia sangat bahagia mempunyai namja yang begitu mencintainya

O-o

beberapa hari kemudian tepat di tanggal 6 mei , Jam dua belas malam Jongin mendatangi rumah Baekhyun , yup hari ini Baekhyun berulang tahun. Tidak seperti tahun lalu , tahun ini Chanyeol bukan menjadi orang yang pertama lagi yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun . ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi Baekhyun berlarian ke pintu rumahnya.. Dia mengira sahabatnya yang datang ke rumahnya, ternyata dia salah.

"Supriseeee... Saengil chukae sayangku... "Ucap Jongin sambil memberikan kado kecil ke Baekhyun.. Baekhyun langsung membuka kadonya saat itu juga..

"Heummmmm Jongie kalung ini bagus sekali.. Ini kado terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan... " Baekhyun tersipu malu

Tiba tiba Chup... Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun tanpa lumatan hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka punya.

Di balik tembok rumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol terpaku melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin berciuman.. Baru kali ini dadanya terasa sakit.

"Slamat ulang tahun Baek, semoga kau selalu bahagia dengannya, mungkin gantungan kunci ini tidak ada apa - apanya.. Tapi kau perlu tahu Baek.. Ini hanya ada 1 di dunia.. " Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin.. Dan menggenggam gantungan kunci yang dia buat sendiri berinisial. C L B(Chanyeol love Baekhyun) . Chanyeol tersenyum miris , air matanya menetes.

O-o

Semenjak itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin jauh. Makin tidak lagi bertemu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau pun jalan bersama.. Kadang Jongin menjauhkan mereka berdua...tapi Chanyeol selalu melihat Baekhyun dari jauh , memperhatikan yeoja itu walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah tau itu.

"Oppa melihat Chanyeol? "Tanya Baekhyun ke Jongin waktu mereka pulang kencan..Jongin hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya. Berkali - kali Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol, Chanyeol makin menjauhi Baekhyun, dia tidak mau mengganggu hubungan Baekhyun

" Tidak sudahlah kita pulang saja, dia sepertinya sudah pulang..."

"Ah ne.. Kajja"

"Appa umma ini Jonginie ,ini namjachingu ku" ucap manja Baekhyun ke umma nya Tao

"Omo... Tampan sekali namjamu itu Baekie, ayo kita makan bersama.. Tadi umma juga sudah telepon Chanyeol untuk makan bersama biar ramai. Tapi dia ke Busan ,besok baru pulang."

Deg

Chanyeol tidak datang di acara makan malam itu.. Dia pergi ke Busan... Padahal Baekhyun sangat tahu Chanyeol membenci Busan tempat ayah dan ibu tirinya berada.

_From: Jonginie jagiya_

_Temui aku besok di taman seperti biasa jam 3 jagiya.. Sarangheyo.._

_Kim Jongin_

_From :yeolli_

_Baek.. Kau tidak lupa besok,kita ke cafe yang biasa kita datangi ya.. Jam 3 setelah aku pulang dari Busan aku langsung kesana. Jangan lupa _

O-o

Ah bagaimana ini besok ulang tahun Chanyeolie dan Jonginie mengajakku bertemu aku bingung.. Kuharap Chanyeol tidak marah.

Baekhyun datang tepat waktu untuk menemui Jongin.. Tapi sudah sejam Jongin tidak muncul..

"Opppaaaa, huft kemana kau oppa"

" Sudah dua jam oppa" Baekhyun gelisah menunggu Jongin , tidak seperti biasanya Jongin telat datang .Sudah beberapa jam Baekhyun masih menunggu Jongin tidak terasa Baekhyun tertidur di bangku taman..

"Berjam - jam Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di Cafe itu "Chanyeol langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok mungil tertidur di bangku taman. Chanyeol tahu benar siapa yang tertidur di bangku itu . Chanyeol mendekati yeoja itu.

"Baek sudah jam 11 malam kau masih disini? Kita pulang...!" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun

"eughhhh Anio Chanyeolie..Jongin pasti datang." Baekhyun masih keras kepala dengan apa yang dia mau. tapi dia melihat tatapan sendu Chanyeol akhirnya

"Iya besok lagi yah Baek... Aku gendong ne"

"Ne" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk punggung hangat Chanyeol. akhirnya mereka berdua pulang daari taman yang dingin itu.

O-o

Keesokan harinya pun Baekhyun masih menunggu Jongin. Dia percaya Jongin akan datang ke taman pulang dari kerja part timenya di sebuah cafe dia melihat Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Baekhyun.. Apa apaan kau, ini sudah jam 10 malam.." bentak Chanyeol yang geram dengan sifat bodoh sahabatnya

"Ani Jongie aku ingin menemui Jongin." ucap Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol tajam karena membentaknya.

"PULANG!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil mengendong Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun meronta - ronta dia tidak peduli..

Kian hari keadaan Baekhyun makin menyedihkan dia tidak berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Chanyeol.. Di kamar dia hanya duduk di tempat tidur dan pandangannya kosong ke depan. Hari ke hari orang tua Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan depresi yang di alami Baekhyun.. Orang tuanya bertindak kasar entah berapa kali Chanyeol menemukan luka menganga di tubuh sudah tidak beraturan karna di potong oleh ummanya sendiri. Dan lebih teganya lagi.. Baekhyun makan satu tempat dengan monggu, anjingnya. Tapi hebatnya setiap jam tiga kurang lima belas menit Baekhyun selalu berlari dan duduk di taman yang Jongin janjikan.

O-o

Chanyeol datang menjenguk Baekhyun di rumahnya , pagi itu dia tidak berkerja.. "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dari tempat Monggu.. Chanyeol menangis orang di cintainya bahkan tidak di anggap manusia oleh ummanya sendiri.

"Kau pergilah Chanyeol, aku sudah memanggil orang untuk membawa yeoja sial itu" hardik umma Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan Chanyeol dari anaknya.

"Kumohon ahjuma jangan bawa Baekhyun kesana... Dia tidak gila ahjuma" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk kaki umma nya Baekhyun dan memohon.. Isakan memilukan dari Chanyeol pun keluar..

"Chanyeol .. Apa - apaan kau ini"umma Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol hingga tersungkur di depan Baekhyun , dia bangkit lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.. Dan membawa Baekhyun keluar.

"Baekie ikut denganku yah.. Naik ke punggungku.." ucap lembut Chanyeol ke yeoja manis itu

Umma Baekhyun menangis tersedu - sedu dengan apa yang di alaminya.. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya tragis seperti ini.. Appa Baekhyun pun ikut menangis tapi dia tetap ingin membuang Baekhyun.

"Sudah lah yeobo... Kita tidak usah mengurusi yeoja sakit jiwa itu lagi.. Lebih baik kita pindah ke Yanggu.."Ujar appa Baekhyun menenangkan istrinya. Setelah kejadian itu orang tua Baekhyun pindah ke rumah nenek Baekhyun yang ada di Yanggu

Baekhyun suka histeris ketika malam hari saat Baekhyun di bawa pulang paksa dari taman itu .Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluknya dan menenangkannya.. "Menangislah Baek.. Duatahun bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk menunggu Baek... Lihat aku Baek..kumohon lihat aku, sekarang kau tinggal dengan ku" lirih Chanyeol.. Baekhyun menangis sambil bernyanyi _jinjeong nan mollanne_ dengan suara lirih tanpa menatap Chanyeol

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya , ketika Chanyeol keluar Baekhyun pun menangis lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun agar tenang dan mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan.

O-o

Tepat tujuh tahun kejadian itu , Baekhyun selalu menunggu Jongin tepat jam 3 sore di taman itu, suara indahnya itu semakin lama makin memudar, yang dia tahu hanya menunggu Jongin datang. Baekhyun tidak makan jika Chanyeol atau Jung ahjuma tidak menyuapinya sehingga badannya sekarang terlihat kurus kering, pipinya semakin tirus walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap yeoja yang cantik. Depresinya semakin meningkat setelah ayah dan dan ibunya ingin memasukannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk Baekhyun menunggu. Setiap pulang kerja, Chanyeol selalu menggendong paksa Baekhyun di taman agar pulang ke rumahnya, setiap hari juga orang - orang menatap iba Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraung - raung jika Chanyeol sudah menjauhkannya dari taman itu.

_~geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram_

_dora seol juriya_

_yejeoneneun mollasseonne_

_jinjeong nan mollanne ~_

Baekhyun sedang bernyanyi di kamarnya, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun pagi ini, "Suaramu masih indah bidadari.. Besok aku ada dinas di jepang . Kau tidak boleh ke taman yah... Aku akan hubungi Jongin supaya tidak datang besok. Lusa aku akan pulang.. Kau mau apa Baek? " ucap Chanyeol bohong sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang tidak merespon Chanyeol.

"aku mau Jongin"ucap Baekhyun walaupun tatapan kosongnya tidak ke arah Chanyeol

"Omo aku tidak bisa membeli manusia jagiya. Ne .. Ne.. Sekarang tidurlah jagiya" Chanyeol

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sambil menetes kan air mata.. Lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan terlalu menyedihkan , untuk yeoja manis seperti Baekhyun..

"Jung ahjuma , kunci kamar Baekhyun selama saya di Jepang, jangan lupa obat dia di minum. Sesampainya aku ke korea aku langsung pulang ke rumah". Ucap Chanyeol kepada pengasuhnya yang sudah tua.

"Ne sajangnim"

Entah kenapa berat sekali Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun kali ini.

Persis jam 3 kurang 15 menit Baekhyun sudah pergi ke taman itu, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke taman itu..

"Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun di taman.. Dia mempersiapkan semuanya dan tangannya menggengam kotak cincin penikahan.

"Baek... Kau mau mendengarkan ku... Me...me..menikahlah dengan ku. Aku.. Aku.. Akan menjagamu. Lupakan seseorang yang meninggalkan kita Baek. Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak- anakku" ucap Chanyeol gugup dan Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh ke Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau kau pasang cincin ini di jarimu, jika tidak kau boleh melempar cincin ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya

Baekhyun menggengam cincin itu.. Tanpa bereaksi apa - apa. Memang dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan, tapi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol jika dia ingin ..Chanyeol menunggu lama jawaban Baekhyun tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Baek, kita pulang" Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style , kali ini Baekhyun tenang sekali dan memeluk Chanyeol erat seperti dia takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu manja dengannya kali ini.

O-o

Jung ahjuma menuruti kemauan Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun pagi hari meraung - raung di kamarnya mencari Chanyeol . Seharian Baekhyun menulis surat dan jung ahjuma memberikan peralatan menggambar dan menulis Baekhyun agar tidak bosan dan mengamuk. Jung ahjuma hanya bisa tertegun dan menangis melihat bidadarinya kehilangan kebahagiannya. Sejak kecil jung ahjuma sudah mengasuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun .

Sore ini Jung ajuma memberi Baekhyun makan .. Ketika selesai jung ahjuma lupa mengunci kamar Baekhyun.. Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar.. Tidak ada orangpun yang menyadari Baekhyun keluar dan sesampainya ditaman ada anak kecil menghampiri Baekhyun

"Ahjuma Cantik sedang apa? Kenapa diam saja". Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat anak itu, wajahnya seperti Jongin.. Dia mendekat dan memegang pipi anak itu..

Plak.. Kyungsoo menampar pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh anakku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa Jongsoo menjauh dari Baekhyun.. Seorang namja tan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo..

"Jonginie"ucap lirih Baekhyun ketika melihat namja tan yang ada di depan nya.

"Ayo kita pulang yeobo... Tinggalkan dia" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik - narik tangan Jongin.

"Tapi kyung, kenapa kau menampar dia?" Tanya Jongin, entah kenapa melihat muka wanita yang di tampar itu ada sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

"Pulang ya pulang sebentar lagi ada badai. Kau tidak menonton ramalan cuaca." Kyungsoo menarik - narik Jongin dan berteriak supaya Jongin menurut.

"Oke oke sayang" mereka pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum

Di kediaman Chanyeol..Jung ajuma ingin memberikan obat Baekhyun di malam hari. Setelah dia masuk kamar Baekhyun.. Dia kaget , tak menemukan Baekhyun disana berkali - kali jung ahjuma menghubungi Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Yoboseo..jung ahjuma.."

"Chanyeol Baekhyun hilang hiks... Aku mencarinya dia tidak ada..di luar badai salju tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun hiks."

"Ahjuma.. Aku akan sampai rumah jam 11 malam.. Bisa kah ahjuma mencarinya di sekitar rumah? Aku akan mencarinya di taman" ucap Chanyeol sambil mematikan teleponnya

"Baek di luar badai kenapa kau membuat ku khawatir " Chanyeol bergegas pulang dari Incheon airport ke rumahnya..

Di jalan Chanyeol menangis tersedu - sedu.. Dia mencari di sekeliling rumahnya.. Badai salju sudah mereda semenjak dia berada di daerah rumahnya..dia seperti orang gila memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang - ulang. Setiba di taman yang biasa Baekhyun datangi .Chanyeol berlari di tengah hamparan salju yang dingin menusuk itu.. Dia melihat bangku yang selalu di duduki Baekhyun ketika menunggu Jongin.. Dia berjalan menuju gundukan salju itu, sejenak air matanya menetes melihat jari tangan yang terlihat. Di sana tersemat cincin yang Chanyeol berikan ke Baekhyun.. Dia membuang semua salju yang menempel di badan Baekhyun.. Bibir dan kulit Baekhyun membiru.. Yeoja itu memeluk sebuah foto dan sebuah surat.. Dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun untuk menghangatkannya, tapi semua sia - sia...

"BAEKHYUUUNNNN ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hiks.. Kita akan menikahkan ... Lupakan Jongin" teriakan dan lirih Chanyeol menjadi satu sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menangis.. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol menangis tetap Baekhyun sudah tenang di atas sana

**O-o**

Di apartemen keluarga Jongin.

Keesokan harinya keluaga Jongin sedang bersantai ria di ruang keluarga.. Di tv itu mereka melihat sebuah berita mengharukan.

**"Baekhyun 25 tahun, warga Apgujeong meninggal ketika menunggu kekasihnya di taman ketika badai salju turun, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun terbujur kaku di tumpukan salju , yeoja malang itu sudah 7 tahun menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak pernah datang. Sekian berita dari kami. Anyeonghaseo " **

**"**Yeobo, itu bukankah wanita yang kemarin kita temui di taman Apgujeong?Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat berita wanita ini meninggal?kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jongin sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ki..ta.. Kita tidak mengenalnya..." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"Mianhe Jongin"ucap Kyungsoo dalam berjalan menjauhi Jongin dan meneteskan air mata.

O-o

Di rumah sakit Jiwa Seoul.

Semenjak kejadian itu Chanyeol selalu histeris dan depresi.. Kehilangan cintanya yang begitu mengenaskan, entah mengapa cinta yang Chanyeol punya, terlalu besar sampai dia pun tidak bisa menangani rasa sakitnya.. Orang tuanya tidak bisa mengurus Chanyeol di rumah sendiri, sehingga dia di masukan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Dokter Xiu dan beberapa petugas rumah sakit itu berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang ingin kabur dari rumah sakit

"Baekhyun ... Baekhyun jagiyaaaa... Hahahhahah cepat kejar aku.. Kita ke taman...hahahaha kita akan menikah hahaha..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan menggenggam cincin yang dia pakai waktu melamar Baekhyun dan sebuah surat dari Baekhyun yang dia temukan tempat tidur di kamarnya .

"Kasihan dia , setiap hari menunggu wanita malang itu "ucap suami dokter Xiu.. Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

O-o

**Dear Jonginie..**

**Aku tau kau akan datang . selamat tinggal oppa . Saranghae**

Dear Chanyeol..

**Ini terakhir kalinya aku menunggu Jongin ,oppa .Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan Jongin. Aku mau menikah denganmu .Saranghae**

End

* * *

Hiks hiks..sampe kebawa perasaan pas ketik ff ini. Tiba - tiba kepikiran aja bikin ff ini.. Tiga jam insomnia jadi keluarlah ide ini..gara - gara dengerin Chen and Baek nyanyi lagu really I didn't know..dan ff ini selesai dalam waktu 1 minggu.. Moodnya bener- bener lagi jelek buat bikin ff.. T.T. MIANHE KALAU INI FF GAJELAS HIKS HIKS

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Hunhanrakaisoo

* * *

Jangan lupa Review ne. gomawo


End file.
